Cara a Cara de nuevo
by LadyMoon6
Summary: Lara en su busqueda de la verdad se reencontrará con una vieja conocida que la creyó muerta. Ahora que están cara a cara, ¿se dirán la verdad o lo callarán para siempre?


************************Advertencia:******** ****************Los personajes de Lara Croft: Tomb Raider no me pertenecen, hasta donde sé, los dueños son Crystal Dynamic y Eidos Interactive.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cara a cara… de nuevo<strong>_

Lara necesitaba descubrir que fue lo que pasó con su madre, cuando era apenas una niña. El portal debía significar algo, o debió haber pertenecido a algún grupo de la tribu de la época y del lugar, debió haber estado bajo algún hechizo o conjuro. No olvidaba que en civilizaciones antiguas, la magia si existía, o por lo menos, hacían algo que no estaba al alcance de la ciencia. Como solía decir su padre:

"Toda mitología tiene una base: la verdad."

Y ella sabía eso. Toda su vida se pasó buscando un motivo, una razón lógica y coherente ante la muerte de su padre, su madre y de Amanda. De los dos podría comprender, eran sus progenitores, pero ¿Amanda Evert? Aunque eso no sería impedimento para encontrar la verdad, así tenga que gastarse toda su fortuna, y dejar enterrado de una vez por todas todos sus sentimientos.

No era posible que se pase toda una vida pensando en lo que pasó en Perú, en una excavación que hizo con su mejor amiga.

Todo cambia. Todo

—¿Estás lista, Lara? —preguntó Zip mirando a su amiga de años.

—Si —Eso no cambia, por ejemplo. La contestación firme de la arqueóloga.

Emprendió el viaje a Kazajistán sin imaginar que ahí se encontraría con una sorpresa grande. Y eso que estaba acostumbrada a enfrentarse con retos, que hasta pareciera fuera de la realidad, pero no lo era.

Y ese era el precio de ser arqueóloga.

El plan era sencillo. Llegar a una planta vieja y adquirir un pedazo de la espada de Excalibur del mítico Rey Arturo. Lo que no entró en ese plan, fue que sería recibida por unos cuantos mercenarios, y eso por no decir muchos. Sin embargo, ella es Lara Croft y nada ni nadie le impedirá llegar a su objetivo.

No pareciera que hubiese alguna sorpresa más que la esperarse, aparte de la famosa bienvenida. Decidió proseguir con su camino hasta llegar donde supuestamente estaría el fragmento de la espada.

Y el asombro fue mayor. Ahí estaba ella. Amanda Evert.

—¿Amanda? —preguntó un tanto confundida —¿Tú no estas…?

—¿Muerta? No. No lo estaba. Él me salvo.

—¿Él? ¿Quién?

—El ente oscuro —del medallón que colgaba del cuello de Amanda, salió un ente totalmente negro y de ojos rojos. Era el mismo que la persiguió hasta que la separo de la que fue su mejor amiga —. ¿Quieres el pedazo de la espada del rey Arturo, verdad? Tendrás que vencerme a mí y derrotarlo a él para que lo logres, Lara.

La señorita Croft mostraba tristeza. Amanda ya no era la persona que alguna vez conoció, es otra. Ahora usaba ropa negra, de cuero y tenía dos tatuajes: una a la altura del ombligo y otro en la base de la espalda. Incluso su mirada ya no era tierna.

La arqueóloga se derrumbaba por dentro. A partir de ese momento ya no podrían regresar y ser amigas de nuevo. Aunque, ¿estaba segura Lara que ese sentimiento era de amistad, o era algo más? Y su corazón no le mentía. Era algo más que amistad. Todo está perdido y ambas lo saben. El dolor se acentuaba cada vez más, y provocaba el sufrimiento de las dos. No hay otra salida, la hora ya había llegado.

—Te venceré, Amanda —dijo la arqueóloga frunciendo el ceño. Había aceptado la realidad.

—¿Ves? —esa respuesta la confundió —Siempre fuiste así, Lara. Antepones tú oficio antes que tú vida.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—¿No? Cuando estuvimos en Perú, me dejaste sola, botada ahí y no hiciste nada para salvarme.

—¡Eso es mentira! Quise hacerlo, pero el derrumbe me bloqueo la puerta. No hubo manera.

—Si la hubo, Lara, pero tú decidiste irte. Decidiste abandonarme. Yo… —sin pensarlo dos veces, la beso en la boca y le rodeo la cintura —Te amaba Lara.

Esa confesión no se la esperaba la joven arqueóloga, logró desestabilizarla emocionalmente; ahora comprendía muchas cosas, el rompecabezas se armaba. Amanda se retiro del abrazo que le dio a la persona que siempre amo, sin contar con que Lara le rodearía el cuello y sería ella que iniciase el beso.

_Yo siempre te he amado, Amanda._

El beso continuo por unos minutos más, hasta que se separaron por falta de oxigeno. Se miraron a los ojos y ya nada era igual. Nunca lo fue. Eso lo sabían y no podían cambiar el destino, ¿o si? Pues, eso fue lo que vio Amanda en los ojos de Lara, esa determinación, donde para ella lo imposible era posible, donde no había obstáculo que no se venciera.

Sin decir más, ambas se fueron por caminos separados.

¿Qué hará la señorita Croft para recuperar a la señorita Evert?

Esa es, una muy buena pregunta.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Aquí les traigo pequeña historia de Lara Croft. De vez en cuando es bueno cambiar de personajes, y de historia. Y este es un ejemplo de ello.

Espero sus** reviews** y me digan que tal estuvo la historia. Es bueno para el escritor saber lo que piensa el lector, sino dicen nada, el escritor no sabrá si fue del agrado o no.

Gracias.


End file.
